


The War Against All

by omilymeers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omilymeers/pseuds/omilymeers
Summary: Sabé Naberrie, once a handmaiden, a politician, and a rebel, but now she is something more.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Sabé
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“How do you think I can still trust you after what you just did? You decided not to trust the people who trust you the most, the people who constantly put their lives on the line in hopes for a better future. The people who look towards you for a better future. So many of these people have died for this cause, and you just caused so many people to die when they did not have to,” Sabè Naberrie said, pacing in front of Leia Organa.  
Most of was left of the Resistance was watching them. Leia Organa was the leader of the Resistance and Sabè Naberrie was one of her most trusted advisors.  
Leia sighed, “When I had told you what my plan was, everyone had already agreed that it was for the best.”  
“For the best? That’s what you have decided to call it?” Sabè yelled, turning to face Leia. “You really think that losing all of those people was for the best? That losing those ships, that losing our food supply was for the best? All of our medical supplies? As of right now we have the Millennial Falcon and I can get us a few x-wings. We have no resources and only a few allies. We won’t be able to win a war like this.”  
“We have hope.”  
“Congratulations. Since you’ve been leading the Resistance by yourself that seems to be all we have.”  
“Sabè,” Finn whispered. “Don’t do this.”  
“Someone has to. I have been fighting for something since I was 16. First it was to keep my queen safe, and then it was my senator. I worked in politics during the clone wars and was one of the founding members of the Rebellion. I worked for over 20 years to that cause. Your father did an incredible job joining people together under one idea. I was finally able to be done with fighting when Darth Vader and the Emperor died. But, when the First Order started to rise, I was one of the first people to your side. I am tired. I have been fighting for more years then I would like to admit, and this is the worst it has ever been. I never thought that I would have to say that in reference to anything other than in reference to the fall of the republic and order 66, yet here we are,” Sabè said, staring down Leia.  
“I’m sorry that you feel that way,” Leia said.  
“And I’m sorry that you didn’t listen to me,” Sabè said. She then turned around and walked out the door.  
It was then she awoke with a gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sabè sits up, it takes her minutes to stop the panic building up in her chest, to calm her racing heart, and to think through the pain and anger that Leia has caused her and to be able to find any peace in being in a room that she had not seen in decades.  
The room she had woken up in was the same one that she had lived in on Coruscant when she had been Padme’s bodyguard and assistant while Padme had been a politician. The last time she had been in her apartment had been just a few weeks after Padme’s death.  
The room was the same as it had always been. Pale lilac walls, dark grey bedding along with the floors and a dark purple carpet on the floor. It was nothing fancy, but it had been home to her for a long time.  
Looking at her clothes, Sabè could see what she was wearing the same outfit that she has been before. Light long sleeve shirt and dark cargo pants, her boots off and sitting next to the bed.  
She slowly got up from the bed, carefully in an attempt to not trigger anything in case it was a trap, and made her way to the bathroom. In the mirror, she could see she looked the same as she had for years, and still had her scars. She could see the scar on her neck from when a blaster bolt had hit her neck during the rebellion and another scar on her jaw from when a bounty hunter had cut her at the start of the resistance. She knew that if she took off her shirt she would see where she had been hit by a blaster bolt on her stomach and a scar from where she had cut herself getting out of her x-wing when she had crashed once.  
The one thing out of place was the ring on a necklace. It was Poe’s mother’s wedding ring. It was the one thing that she had never seen him take off, even after almost 5 years of being together.   
She slowly raised her hand to touch the necklace, but before she could touch it, there was a sharp knock at the door, followed by, “Sabè? Are you up?” Padme.  
Sabè moved back into her room and removed the blaster from her bedside table, and moved to stand next to the door, where she was able to open the door. The door quickly slid open to reveal Padme.  
She was just as Sabè had remembered her. Her hair was pulled back in an intranet hairstyle, her face almost completely bare of makeup, the large amounts of makeup was something that Padme had left behind after her time as queen, and she was wearing a long navy blue dress, that had long billowing sleeves. The dress was very flowy. Padme had used it as a way to conceal her pregnancy within the last few months of her short life.  
She dropped her blaster in shock and quickly wrapped her arms around Padme, much to Padme’s shock. It took Padme several seconds to reciprocate the hug, but the action caused Sabè to begin crying.   
“You’re okay,” Padme whispered into Sabè’s ear. “I’ve got you.”  
Sabè quickly pulled out of the hug and started at Padme. “Are you okay?” Padme asked.  
“It’s really you, isn't it?” Sabè replied.  
“Why wouldn’t it be?”  
“It’s been so long without you.”  
“What are you talking about?”   
“You died, years ago.”  
“No, I didn’t. I’m still here. How long do you think I’ve been dead for?  
“Nealy 53 years. You died in 19 BBY.”  
“I’m not dead, and I’m not planning on dying anytime soon.”  
“Are you sure that you’re not dead?”  
“I’m pretty sure that I would remember dying.”  
“If you aren’t dead, then what happened?” Sabè asked, stepping back to sit on the bed, her bed.  
“I’m not sure, I would recommend talking to the Jedi Council though, they might have answers or some idea of what you experienced,” Padme said. “But before we can do anything you need to get ready.”  
“It feels like forever since I’ve had to,” Sabè said.   
Padme moved over towards the makeup table and said, “Go take a quick shower, and then I can do your hair while you do your makeup.”  
Sabè quickly moved towards her closet, taking out a bra and panty set, a towel and a thin robe. Before entering the bathroom, she looks one last look at Padme and asked, “Will you still be here when I get out?”  
“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” she answered.  
“I… I don’t know. I think I might just be used to you not being there.”  
“Take a shower, clear your mind. If you want to talk about it while we get you ready, we can. Or you can talk and I’ll just listen. We do not even have to talk about it if you do not want to.”  
Sabè took a deep breath and then moved into the bathroom. She quickly took off her clothes and turned on the shower. She was quick in and out of the shower, not wanting to be fair from Padme as she had just gotten her back and was still not convinced that she wasn’t going to disappear before she got out. When she exited the bathroom, Padme was sitting on the bed, staring out the window. On the makeup table, she had laid out a series of face and hair products.  
“Come sit, you just standing there is making me nervous,” Padme said with a small smile.  
“It’s just weird being back, it’s just been so long,” Sabè said, sitting down in the chair so Padme could start her hair.  
“Anakin has only been gone for 2 months, and it feels like a lifetime. I know he has to be gone because of the war, but it is hard. Especially now that I’m pregnant and don't even know,” Padme said.  
“They’re going to be okay, I promise you. Everything they do is so incredible,” Sabè said, looking down at her lap and taking a deep breath. “I want to talk about it, and I want to tell you. I.. You just can’t interrupt me. Please.”  
Sabè looked up into the mirror and made eye contact with Padme. “I promise,” Padme said.  
It took a few minutes before she started. “The war will end soon, in a few months, but it doesn’t end how we want. It ends with the purging of the Jedi order, which leads to the Empire rising. Yoda and Obi-Wan were the only Jedi that survived. The clones turned against us, and the Sith Lord was revealed. After the purges, you die in childbirth. That is why I was so surprised to see you. It’s been so long since then and I thought I would never get to see you again. Your children survive, but they are split up for their safety. Luke is taken to Tatooine to live with Anakin’s family and Leia is taken in by Bail Organa to Alderaan to be raised by him and his wife. I help raise her for a few years before we notice that I still look the same as I was before the Clone Wars started. After that I kept moving, I went and saw Obi-Wan about it and he believes that something had happened to me in the crash, but I never properly looked into it due to the Empire. Bail soon creates the Rebellion. It was hard to recruit people at first, even I was skeptical at first, but it gave people hope, and that was honestly what we needed. The people who joined the Rebellion and remember the Republic wanted it back. We gained momentum and over the years we gained support. We lost a lot more then we won it seemed. It wasn’t until Luke and Leia where 19 that things truly turned. Leia had been apart of the Rebellion since the beginning. She was taken hostage by the Empire and tortured after we had gotten the plans for the star destroyer they had created. They called in the Death Star. Luke was recruited by Obi-Wan then accidentally because Luke had come into the possession of R2-D2 and C-3PO. They end up on the Death Star to rescue her with a man named Han Solo and a Wookie named Chewbacca. They get Leia, but at the cost of Obi-Wan. They managed to destroy the Death Star, not that I was surprised, they are yours and Anakin’s children. We thought things were going well for the Resistance, and then they didn’t. Luke gets trained by Yoda until his death. Luke thinks it is old age, but one actually knows. The Empire builds a new Death Star, and everything is against us. Somehow, we do win. Luke kills the Sith Lord and his apprentice, and the Death Star is destroyed. The Republic is restored. I thought we were done. I thought that was the end. Luke begins training a new generation of Jedi, Leia and Han fell in love and had a child, I was back to my work as a handmaiden. It was until something happens when Luke was training Leia’s child. Something happened, and he went to the dark side. No one knows what happened. Not Leia, not Han, not me. It turned out there was a new Sith Lord. The Republic was quickly controlled by the First Order, the organization led by the new Sith Lord. No one took the threat of the First Order seriously. The Resistance was created by myself and Leia. It was hard to recruit and most of the time it feels like a losing battle. The First Order created Star Killer Base. It was like the Death Star but much bigger and could destroy multiple planets at a time. We were able to destroy it, but it came at a great cost to us. We lost a lot of our pilots and Han Solo was killed. From there, it just got worse. We are down to about 50 people due to plans that Leia had come up with it. She felt that she did not need to tell many people who needed to know. She only told a handful of people that she considered doing it, and only 1 person agreed with her. Her plan lost us close to 1500 people if I was to guess. My boyfriend went against her, and I don’t blame him. She didn’t trust the people who looked up to her, so they took matters into their own hands. I honestly do not think that the Resistance can win, so I felt. That’s the last thing I did before I woke up. I left something that I had believed in, and when I stopped believing I kept fighting because I knew you believed in the Republic, and I had wanted to get it back for you.”  
When Sabè had finished, her hair was complete and she had finished her makeup.  
Padme looked ready to reply several minutes after Sabè had finished, but was cut off by a soft bumping that could be heard coming from the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://images.app.goo.gl/UTGPGoefL96WYoHr7 - Sabè's hair (will come up again later)


	3. Chapter 3

Sabè slowly moved from her room to the living area, and to the door where the banging was coming from. It was the front door. Moving to the panel next to the door, she put in the code to open the door. The door then opened and droid came rolling in.  
BB-8.  
“BB-8?” Sabè asked, causing the droid to look at her and let out a series of excited beeps.  
“What are you doing here?” she asked, kneeling down to his height.  
He let out another series of beeps, but before she could reply to him, Padmè said, “Who was at the door?”  
With a beep of surprise, BB-8 took off and rolled into Sabè’s bedroom, where he then let out another series of beeps.  
“No, there isn’t two of me BB,” Sabè said, rushing after him, where she could already here him beeping at Padmè.  
“BB,” Sabè said, causing the small droid to look at her. “I’m Sabè and that is Padmè,” she said kneeling down to his level. “Do you remember how I said that I was handmaiden before I was with the Resistance?” she asked. BB let out another string of beeps confirming this. “Well that’s the women that I was one to.”  
BB-8 rolled back and looked between the two women, in what could be interpreted in shock.  
“Is he your droid?” Padmè asked.  
“Somewhat, he’s really my boyfriends,” Sabè said, smiling slightly at the thought of her boyfriend and the droid sitting in front of her.  
“You really love him, don’t you?” Padmè said. It wasn’t really a question.  
“I didn't think I was going to fall in love with him. He was just supposed to be a distraction. We agreed on that. We both needed something to take our minds off everything that was happening. But, one day, it all changed. I almost died and It was like someone had flipped a switch in me,” Sabè said, looking up at Padmè. “I love him, more than anyone I had loved before.”  
“Good,” Padmè said.   
Sabè looked back at BB-8. “How did you get here?” she asked, which lead BB-8 into a long string of beeps  
“What did he say?” Padmè asked. One thing that Sabè never understood is how much time Padmè spent around droids, but was still not able to understand them.  
“He said that he followed me through the door, but was dropped at what I think is the Jedi Temple from what I understand, and he was able to hack into the systems to see where I was, and then he just came here,” Sabè said.  
“Why would he have been dropped at the temple, and not here like you where?” Padmè asked.  
“I had somewhere to wake up, I had a body. BB didn’t exist yet. BB? Did anyone follow you? Or do you think anyone was going to?” Sabè said. BB-8 let out another stream of beeps which caused her to let out a stream of curses.  
“He thinks that at least Poe, Finn, Rey, Beaumont Kin, Kaydel Ko Connix, R2 and C3PO followed me though due to the fallout of me just disappearing through the doorway, not that he can confirm it though,” Sabè said, looking up at Padmè.  
“Do you think they would have all ended up at the Jedi Temple?” Padmè asked.  
“R2 would be wherever he was at this time and so would C3PO. The rest would be at the Temple, probably either fighting their way out or being held there. On top of it all, C3PO doesn’t remember anything that happened before the Empire had taken control. We had to wipe his memory so he wouldn’t reveal anything that could compromise us,” Sabè said, putting her head in her hands. BB rolled up to her and leaned against her in an attempt to comfort her.  
“This isn’t your fault,” Padmè said.  
“I know it isn’t. It’s just there’s a droid upstairs that knows too much and my boyfriend is probably currently being held by Jedi Council. This is not how I expected today to go,” Sabè said, running her hand against BB-8.  
“I don’t think that anyone expected this to,” Padmè said.  
“When I got on that ship, all I wanted was to yell at Leia and maybe get a few moments alone with Poe, but apparently it was too much to ask for both.”  
“You’ll see him again, if anything that BB-8 has said is true, he’s probably here. The war isn’t too bad right now, even if it is supposed to get worse from what you’ve said. You will get time with him.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You don’t have to thank me, I’m just saying the truth,” Padmè said, before Sabè’s comlick went off.   
Sabè quickly walked over to answer, and said,“This is Sabè Naberrie,” when she picked it up.  
“Good morning Miss Naberrie, the council was wondering if you would be able to come by the Temple this morning. It seems and issue has arisen, and it seems that you may be needed here,” Mace Windu said from the other end of the line.  
“Yes, of course. I can be there in a bit. Why do you think I may only need to be there?” Sabè said.  
“We think they may actually be looking for Senator Amidala. Could you please bring her with you,” Windu said.  
Sabè looked at Padmè, and Padmè nodded. “Of course, I will get her and we shall be over shortly,” Sabè said before hanging up.  
“Let me just get dressed and we can go,” Sabè said, turning her back to Padmè and BB-8 and she moved towards her closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hairstyle: https://images.app.goo.gl/66rgiUKex3535bPV8  
> makeup: https://images.app.goo.gl/my4hEAT9xCVWW25Q9


	4. Chapter 4

When Sabè got dressed, she put on a tight black jumpsuit that had a deep plunging neckline that went to her waist. She then put on a long, high waisted, pleated tulle skirt that was dark but had a shimmer to it. She put on a floor length black overlay. It was also black, with long sleeves and clipped at the waist to create the plunging neckline that the jumpsuit had and also allowed the skirt to be seen. With the deep neckline, Poe’s necklace was able to be seen. She also put on tall boots that would be hidden under the skirt.  
She looked in the mirror before leaving the bathroom, where she had gotten dressed, and took a long look at herself. She had never thought that she would dress like this again. It was some time between the destruction of the first Death Star and the move to Hoth that she had changed wearning from long flowing dresses and skirts regularly to cargo pants and loose shirts. She never regretted the change, and it was one that she made for a good reason, but now when she looked in the mirror it was like looking at a picture of her.   
When she got out of the bathroom, she quickly moved into the living room. Padmè was seated on one of the sofas and BB-8 was rolling around the room.   
Padmè quickly stood from where she was sitting, and handed Sabè a bag before she spoke. “There is a taxi downstairs waiting for us to go to the Jedi Temple. Depending on how long this takes I am hoping to have time to go to the Senate Building to drop off a few things to Bail Organa after.”  
“A good ally to have, and a good friend,” Sabè said as they walked into the elevator with BB-8 trailing closely behind them.  
“You were close to him?” Padmè questioned quietly.  
“Not personally, but he did a lot for your family,” Sabè replied, just under her breath.   
“From what you have said, I would like to keep him close, even if we do change things,” Padmè said quietly. The statement caused Sabè to turn to Padmè with a shocked expression. “Did you really think that I would just let those things come? They destroy the world as we know it and change what so many people are fighting to keep. I won’t let that happen,” Padmè said, once she saw Sabè’s face. “And you wouldn’t be able to do it on your own anyhow.”  
“I thought…” Sabè started, but was quickly cut off.  
“That I would just let you do this on your own? After everything that you have seen and experienced, that I would just leave you alone after all of that. Not only that, but everything you have done for me. You gave up what life you may have had for the life of a handmaiden, of a decoy, all so that I would be able to become queen. You are my best friend. You will not go through this alone.”  
Tears welled up in Sabè’s eyes as the doors opened. Padmè looped her arm though Sabè’s and continued to speak, “And now we have a Jedi to see about something that concerns you.”  
Happy beeps followed behind them from BB-8, causing both women to smile.  
The trip to the temple was a short one, and one that Sabè and Padmè were both very familiar with.   
Once there, they exited the taxi and were met with Master Yoda and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi.  
“Master Yoda, Master Ki-Adi-Mundi,” Padmè greated. Sabè stood to the right her, with BB-8 behind her.  
“Senator Amidala, always a pleasure to see you, it is,” Master Yoda said. “Sabè Naberrie, you must be.”  
“Yes, it is a pleasure to see you again, Master Yoda,” Sabè replied.  
“A handmaiden to the Senator you were,” Master Yoda said.  
“Yes, and I can now continue my work as her assistant,” Sabè said.  
“May we continue inside,” Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said, cutting the conversation short.  
“Of course,” Padmè said, and began to walk inside. Sabè followed her staying in her place behind her, while they walked slowly for Master Yoda to keep up.  
“Mysterious times these are,” Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said to Sabè.  
“Very, everyday it seems like there is something new happening within the Senate, while the last several issues have still not been dealt with. I cannot imagine how these times must be for the jedi, too few of you spread out over so many systems,” Sabè replied.  
“We manage, but sometimes I fear that one day this war will become too much for us.”  
“Let us hope that it will never come to that.” Sabè wouldn’t let it.  
The rest of the journey to the HIgh Council room was quiet. Sabè had been very overwhelmed being back in the temple, due to all of the death that it had once experienced. Though she had not been back after Order 66, Obi-Wan had shared some details in their days spent together when she had gone to check on Luke once, and to see that he, Obi-Wan, was still alive. Nether of the Jedi seemed to need or want to talk, and Padmè would hopefully understand why she was not her usual chatty self, as after all of the years that she had spent without her, and all the things that she had seen, Sabè was still very talkative.   
“Miss Sabè, I will ask you to stay out here while the Senator handles the issue that seems to have something to do with her,” Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said.  
“Master Windu had said on the phone that they had been asking for me, and not for the senator,” Sabè said.  
“Yes, he also believes that they had actually been asking for Senator Amidala, a belief that I share with him,” he replied, as Master Yoda and Padmè moved into the room. Once finished, he quickly moved into the room and the door shut behind him before Sabè could get another word in.  
BB-8 let out a series of unhappy beeps, telling her that he was upset with how they were treating her.   
“I’m not an admiral yet, I’m not much of an anyone,” Sabè said, kneeling down to his level. More beeps where let out. “I know, I’m not happy about it either, but this is my life right now. There is not much that can change it.”  
The door slid open then with Padmè in the doorway, “They need you in there,” she said.


End file.
